Optical discs are widely used as a recording medium for recording mass data. Presently, among a wide range of optical discs, a new high-density optical recording medium, such as a Blu-ray Disc (hereinafter referred to as “BD”), is under development for writing and storing high definition video and audio data. Currently, global standard technical specifications of the Blu-ray Disc (BD), which is known to be the next generation technology, are under establishment as a next generation optical recording solution that is able to record and store data significantly surpassing the conventional DVD, along with many other digital apparatuses.
Accordingly, the write-once blu-ray disc (BD-WO) is currently under discussion as the blu-ray disc standard. However, since the Blu-ray Disc (BD-WO) standards are yet to be completed, there have been many difficulties in developing a complete optical recording and reproducing apparatus. More specifically, in order to efficiently reproduce the data recorded on the blu-ray disc (BD-WO), a management file and a file system information for managing the files having data recorded therein are necessary and should be provided by a systematic and standardized method. However, in the current blu-ray disc (BD-WO) standard, since a consolidated standard for the method for recording and reproducing the management file and the file system information has not been completed, there still remain many restrictions in fully developing blu-ray disc (BD)-based optical recording and reproducing apparatuses.